


Now Returning You To Your Regularly Scheduled Program

by SimpleStoryWriter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cancer, F/F, Henry Laurens is a dick, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, M/M, So is John, alexander is v sad, and im writing about sad founding fathers, but he is trying, child abuse mention, i feel bad, john has cancer, this is my first fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleStoryWriter/pseuds/SimpleStoryWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life has been fantastic for John and Alexander. John is slowly making progress with his father. Alexander is thriving in his career field. Their friends are happy as shit with each other. It feels like paradise. But it turns out, they were simply in a brief commercial in their life and now its back to the regularly scheduled program.</p><p>AKA googly moogly its all gone to shit</p><p>**Updates on every Saturday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Returning You To Your Regularly Scheduled Program

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this. Also sorry for it being so short and sorry for making it feel so rushed... Other wise enjoy. Constructive criticism is welcomed.

I watched Alexander as he laughed along with our friends from our kitchen. I loved when he threw back his head and looked so relaxed. He's been so stressed lately, Eliza helped me plan a relaxed party for him. It was more of a get together. Lafayette insisted on baking crepes for everyone. They bought 20 when there would only be 10 people. The main hamilsquad, The Schuyler sisters, Maria, Herc, Lafayette, and the Burrs, had all managed to to eat them in the first 20 minutes. John almost snorted into his phone as he recalled his french friend practically screaming in surprise as they realized all of the crepes were gone.  
"As I was saying Jack, I am very sorry for kicking you out and I want you to know I regret everything I have ever done to you," His father, if you could even call him that, repeated into the phone. "Listen, dad, I accept and I am willing to go forward in our relationship but you just can't think I'll just forget about everything you've done to me. I'll call you later. I have to spend time with my boyfriend." Maybe I put too much emphasis on the word "boyfriend" because I can hear him take a sharp intake of breath but he doesn't say anything about it. He just mutters a quick reply and hangs up. John smiles as he makes his way into the living room.  
  
"Thank you for so much for today," Alex muttered into his ear as they cuddled for the night. I felt at home with Alex and I couldn't even get out a you're welcome as I fell asleep in his arms. Everything was perfect. Alex was perfect. Their friends were perfect. My job at the aquarium was perfect. Their apartment was perfect. Oh, but my dream was not so perfect. I'm was falling. Words of my father from the past echo all around me. I wants to scream but he can't. My lips are shewn shut. A hand reaches down and Alexander's face appears in the clouds. I reach but his face turns sour and he scoffs, "I don't really love you. It's all pity. You're pitiful, Jack." Tears race down my cheeks and I feel myself hit the ground. I try to cry out but there is nothing coming out of my mouth. I don't wake from my dream and my head is throbbing as Alexander suddenly hits the ground. His mouth parts open and his beautiful brown eyes are wide open. I manage to wake just as blood trickle out of his mouth.  
Alexander is next to me and I don't realize I'm screaming until Alexander quickly wakes up and wraps his arms around me. My head feels like its splitting open and I cry. It's 4 in the morning as Alex whispers nice things in my ear and slowly rocks me in his arms. As my panic dies down, I look at him in the dark. His hair was his mess and his brown eyes were filled with worry, "Do you want to talk about it?". His voice is heavy with sleep and I shake my head.  
"I'd rather not. It's... I'd rather go to sleep y'know?" I ask and he gives me a pitiful smile. The dream replays as I lay down and close my head. My brain is throbbing as I curl up with Alex. The morning isn't any better. My head still hurts and my stomach is a bit uneasy but despite everything I go to work. Alex advises against it and even manages to get everyone against me. I brush off it all off, "I'll just take some Advil and I'll be fine. It's just a small cold. Nothing special, I promise." I hold out my pinky to Alex and he sighs sadly and takes it. "I'll believe you this time but if it gets worse... You're taking the day off tomorrow. Alright, I'm going to work. Love you!" Alexander shouted as he raced out the door with a bagel in hand. The headache slowly got better through the day and so did the nausea. It was around 5:00 pm when the headache was just a nagging pain that I had gotten use to. I didn't even feel it as I drove to the Sons of Liberty law firm. I had completely forgotten about the headache as I made my way upstairs to where Alexander was talking to Angelica. He was leaning against a arm of a chair. I smile and I wave, "Alex!" He turns to the sound of my voice and I slowly make my way to him. "You feel any better?" Angelica asks before Alex can and as I opened my mouth, my vision blurred and I wobbled. The last thing I saw was Alexander's voice switch from happiness and worry as I felt myself fall to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like? Constructive criticism is welcomed. Leave a comment on what you'd like to see or what you like so far. I'll try to respond to as many questions as I can. Thanks all for reading! ^.^


End file.
